The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that combines a form image with an input image to generate an output image; and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that stores an image forming program.
A typical image forming apparatus is known which combines a form image with an input image to generate an output image.
However, as to the typical image forming apparatus, there is a problem that in a case where there are a plurality of input images and form images, it is impossible to successively combine a respective one of the form images with a respective one of the input images.
In the meantime, in the typical image forming apparatus, when a one-sided document undergoes both-sided copying, it is possible to use different form images for a front side and a rear side, but even when four or more one-sided documents undergo the both-sided copying, only two form images are successively combined on a respective one of a plurality of recording mediums, and it is impossible to successively combine a respective one of three or more form images bridging the plurality of recording mediums.